


不见帆不知风起

by ueue_q



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueue_q/pseuds/ueue_q
Summary: 普隆普特总是被梦境困扰。诺普，三分苦，七分甜。





	不见帆不知风起

**Author's Note:**

> * 代友发。感谢 觉醒之悟 将我的黄色废料建成了高楼大厦XD  
> * 国王骑士服务器的恢复原因未知，以及其中的游戏系统也是编造的……请不要在意

他眼中倒映着王都的高楼林立，光投过了精雕细琢犹如蓝宝石的眼眸却没能被点燃光芒；他眼中刻着路西斯的点滴变化，时间可能过去了一瞬，又或已然数年。

但真正被他的视线所追逐的似乎是其他什么，那瞳孔深处藏着能穿越崇山峻岭、碧波大洋以及日月光阴的回忆，可大多数时候他缥缈无依，独自被 “ 死亡 ” 所淹没，居住在深邃幽寂的梦里，他人无法触碰，也唯有思念能让他捉住自己，不致在某个时刻突然忘却自身。

你知道的。

城墙绝非一日便能建成，他们留下痕迹，创造荣耀，无人会遗忘。

复位的棋子竖起坚毅三角来守护过往，但不论命运如何，他们也都必须投入到奔向未来的潮流中。

崭新的日历会被用到发黄，逐页翻去的也难以追回。

“ 诺克特 ——”

普隆普特试图拥抱梦中的蓝水晶，却发现自己突兀地伸着手，在和白色天花板面面相觑后。他依稀想起来，梦里的每一个折射面都仅是相片，留存着的诺克提斯给他的全部回忆。

但它们没有留下相片中的主人公，只是让他轻飘飘消失在梦境边际。

啊，现在是什么时候？

满身是汗地从床上起来后，他瞄了眼床头柜的小钟，才凌晨三点。大约两个小时前他才入睡，但没有想到今天会这么快醒来，这个梦让他没有半点安心的感觉，只能惶惶然从卧室挪到浴室里，轻轻呼着气一边用温水冲澡。

好像都三年了，战后建设非常顺利，自己和伊格尼斯，古拉迪欧拉斯的生活也慢慢稳定下来。最初时候，他总觉得自己还在永夜的废墟都市中，望着长长的台阶，追向王的背影，那些日日夜夜里噩梦与幻影是他的常客，扰他灵魂不得入眠。

那段时间别说休息，他险些连自己是谁都要忘记。幸好他的伙伴们细心敏锐，即便是忙碌到无法互相倾诉，也尽力为他寻找了能安定休息的居所和心理医生。

异样的情绪总浮上心头，抓挠他，并在耳边低语他最恐惧的过去。不安和悲痛以歇斯底里的形式筑起密不透风的牢笼，没人能越过避障接触他。

温水总是温柔却没有感情的，它们触摸他的身体来发疲惫，甚至给他一个美梦。水珠顺着发梢落到鼻尖，然后融汇，顺着他的胸膛滴答滴答湿润干枯的躯壳。

这样足够好了，任谁都知道他们需要时间，他的信念没有崩塌，因此要做到的便是全力活下去。

离开了热腾腾的水浴，他一边擦拭头发一边打开手机看了一眼，刚过去二十分钟，要是能睡着，明天一定可以更有精神地继续工作。

顺着习惯，他的手指一划又打开了国王骑士，有时候他会怀疑是不是整个游戏只剩下自己，不过游戏也玩不动了，他所执着的，应该只有诺克提斯那灰暗的头像。

脑袋上还盖着毛巾，不过头发干得差不多了，他眯起眼睛，抓着手机慢慢慢慢侧倒在床上。

以后应该怎么做呢，如果说在现在的生活里自己慢慢爬起来了，那真的可以再往前一步吗？可是啊，时间什么都能改变，却怎么都融化不了内心深处层层包裹的意志。

那里有并兼柔软和最倔强的部分，甚至不能同自我妥协。

总之，他应该是好好的睡着了，早上起来的时候跟断了片似的，总觉得眼睛一闭一睁就到了天光大亮的那一刻，但身体的确得到了休整。

他要做什么来着 ……

对，工作，还是工作。

三年只是开始，他们和这个国家还有下一个三年。不管用什么方法，怀揣何种理念，总要继续面对这触手可及的未来。

所以工作，非常忙。繁重且无趣。

* * *

睡眼朦胧中普隆普特强撑开一条缝扫了扫手机，手指又无意识划过了国王骑士的图标。好像，还是暗着的，不知道是困了还是悲从中来，他捂住眼睛，默默擦拭渗出眼眶的泪水。

“ 诺克特 …… 我还是好想你，大家都很想你。 ”

就在刚才，他应该还是看着这个游戏睡过去的，没想到醒来之后也只能望着一片黯淡出神。他对梦中所为感到痛苦，爬起来咽咽发涩的喉咙，眉间叠起层层晦暗的阴影，自然是睡不着了。

困到发疼地摸一把胡子拉碴的脸，他闭上眼去继续回忆。

漫长永夜里所发生的一切他都记得，所以连梦里也都真真切切吧？

豆大的雨点噼里啪啦落着，衣服又湿冷又沉重，仿佛被拖住脚步，没法再往前。

诺克提斯站在台阶上，坦然地回过头来，喊了他们的名字，同他们交待。

“…… 以后就要拜托你们了。 ”

不，不能这么继续下去 ……

“ 加油。 ”

普隆普特的拳头不知不觉握紧了，那一句 “ 加油 ” 也无论如何不想说出口，却也是唯一能说的话。

他常常提醒自己过往此时，同样也不知道在真实的梦魇里能否跨越。他不愿默认是劝说自己的，他要证明自己能走出去，去见阳光下的现实。

他望了望另外两个同伴，轻飘飘跨出一步。

“ 不要走，陛下 …… 诺克特！没有什么是不可能的，就像也许你会要用死亡换回太阳，可是，可是我们也一定会有不失去你的方法吧！诺克特！你可是我的太阳 —— 我不能 ……”

他喊得比自己所想的更大声，把自己也吓了一跳，整个人一哆嗦，却愣是没醒过来。

“ 我知道，不能失去我，是吗？说得那么坦率，我都不好意思了。 ”

还在台阶上的诺克提斯截断了他的话语，出乎意料地舒展开了愁皱已久的容颜，隔着雨幕送给他许久不见的笑，连同梦中的伊格尼斯与古拉迪欧拉斯也是，令他全身一怔。

诺克提斯说完的那一刻，普隆普特觉得他的太阳开始散发光芒，耀眼夺目足以刺破这永夜环绕，他的眼睛酸涩，随后泪水便不可遏制地跌落下来，脸颊肌肉疼得他露出了一副些许呆滞的表情，咧着嘴角向诺克提斯伸出手。

“ 你知道的，诺克特，我也活下来了，和其他人一样昂首挺胸地活着。 ”

他不会接受用诺克提斯一生的结束换来复兴的初始，只是谁都明白，这是一个必选题，此时此刻不存在第二个选项。即便神的生命天平两段对等，哪怕放在另一端的诺克提斯只是一片羽毛也没有人真切地期望过，让他用生命换回光明，至少普隆普特觉得不可以。

要知道，温暖的光是公平，他从不给人重压，是最为无私的存在。

雨幕变薄了，眼前的诺克提斯越来越清晰，他先是伸手握住了普隆普特不知所措的手，还是温热的，干干的，仿佛从未被雨淋湿，又或者说天晴了，只是太阳尚未醒来。

那张脸，那双无蓝水晶无二的澄澈眼眸，那呼吸温柔的双唇，缓缓靠近了他，给了他歉意与爱意的吻。

虽然偶有遐想，但根本不够普隆普特的脑袋来反应，他笨拙极了地学着诺克提斯的动作，生涩地分开唇齿，迎接对方的舌尖，小心谨慎地交缠一处，分享呼吸。

这个初吻接得有些长，他花了许久才缓过神来，甚至没有明白刚才做了什么，再一回头只听见熟悉的少年音在他耳边低语，却怎么都看不清他的面容。

“ 普隆普特，我们都是追逐太阳的人，也都理解，为了光明的重返，总有人要前往泥泞的黑暗沼泽。但也不要忘记，太阳在落下后一定会升起。 ”

“ 我愿意做你的太阳，所以 ……”

他把那句话咽了下去，握着普隆普特的双腕叫人好好看着自己。

普隆普特也开始意识到，面前无法看清的少年的模样。

周围不再是浑黑的大雨滂泼和不想数清台阶的皇宫门口。

夕阳余晖吻着少年的脸颊，告诉他这是最安全最舒适的地方，随后他被梦乡的女神换上高中校服，连脸上都变得干干净净，就这么与年岁同样回到高中的诺克提斯面对面站在教室中央。

给他们的时光里全世界都安安静静，桌椅板凳摆放整齐，唯独黑板还没擦干净，留着出自他的手笔的小王子。

这个梦真好 …… ？

普隆普特傻笑着去拥抱诺克提斯，黑头发的小王子则飞快地把手搭在他的肩膀与唇上，给了一个勾起一边嘴角的笑，遂啄吻一下作为演示，邀请他共同度过这段静谧的放课后时光。

这回他弄明白了，用胳膊圈住诺克提斯的脖颈，大胆地唇瓣去咬他，不一会儿就被对方的猛烈攻势送了回来，给压在课桌边老老实实地接下诺克提斯的亲昵。

他能感觉到过于真实的体温，无意间被抓下来相扣紧的手指实在叫人安心。

是真的。一定是真的！

他反复地说服自己，争取着在能够记下的每一刻用行动向诺克提斯倾诉思念，涛涌般强烈，仿佛要在任何地方都留下证明的痕迹。普隆普特反过来把诺克提斯的手往自己这边拉，另一个人心领神会，双手把外套撩起一些抚在他的腰上，甚至偷偷捏了一下。

原本只敢轻声哼哼的普隆普特明显地抖了抖身子，立刻发出大型犬科般的呜咽，也把诺克提斯抓得更紧了，他虽然也想这么做，但最后还是止步于牢牢的环抱。

不用更多了，这样足够。

诺克提斯依旧一点都不客气，十根手指的指尖就着白整的衬衣摁住两侧的腹外斜肌，向脊背中心聚集，这自然使两人的腰腹仅隔薄薄衣物。他的小指慢慢勾着衣角往上拎了，等到后腰的肌肤都露出来，才把手掌转移上去，紧贴身体曲线漫无目的地四处游走。

一时间普隆普特的呼吸断续起来，小腹和脊背紧绷，但很舒服，会让人不住地哼出声，他知道诺克提斯会想碰其他地方，便仰脸把拉开衬衣，把光洁的脖颈露给对方，与他唇齿相倚，邀请他在自己身上留下标记。

而他咬起来非常轻缓，就像天鹅交颈，会在同一个位置停留厮磨许久，普隆普特以为不会留下痕迹，可只要扭头，甚至瞥一眼就会看到泛红的印记在宣示主权。

这个人总是比看上去要有耐心得多，也是不知不觉就会为他所折服的原因。待到结束亲吻再好好一看，普隆普特正红着眼眶和脸颊，手也不知道该往什么地方放。

“ 不用担心，普隆普特，只要告诉我就好了，我也喜欢你。 ”

“ 啊 …… 我当然也喜欢你，诺克特！ ”

“ 挺好的嘛这种气势，接下来就好好休息吧。 ”

诺克提斯忽地凑过去亲了他的鼻尖，再一次按住他的肩膀，往课桌上轻轻推。

很轻很缓，却把他从十几岁的少年一把推回到而立之年的孤身一人。

“ 等等，诺克特 ——”

他也不得不睁开眼睛面对，手里还紧紧握着电量快到底的手机，图标被碰了一下开始运行游戏。

不用看了，灰的。他对自己说。刚才的梦中昙花也 ……

普隆普特猛地坐起来，记忆越过了雨幕的永夜，跌撞冲向那个不存在的朦胧黄昏。

周围没有诺克提斯的气息，可是太真切了，那些与他肌肤相触的瞬间，他也努力想合手聚滴水般一并拢起仰头饮尽。

“ 好吧，你明白的，普隆普特，成年人有需求是正常的， ” 他说完顿了顿，捂住脸，回过神来又继续喃喃自语， “ 是我对诺克特有非分之想 ……”

因为太美好了。他没有任何亵渎的情绪，而是被梦里的人引导了，尝试打开心扉。

普隆普特当然知道醒来后自己的身体发生了什么，之前一开始是迟疑的，但被褥很舒服，能想象成诺克提斯的怀抱，他立刻屈服了，把脑袋埋在里面深呼吸。

不过被子里闷热得过分，没一会儿便滚了出来，胡乱摸着空调遥控器，又拉抽屉摸索其他东西。

那个东西他并不好意思提起，原本是想好好放松身体才买回来的，可到底为什么他一个男人还要买这个而不是 …… 嗯 ……

抓着那个包装精致的盒子，普隆普特陷入了还算清醒的沉思，他真的看了一眼就买回来一直封存在抽屉里，也是第一次想到使用。

他缩在床上胡乱地拆了，借床头的夜灯摸出来那个外形设计十分高贵，几乎没有瑕疵的黑色按摩棒，然后一点耐心都没有地略读一遍说明书，最后才找到附送的润滑液。这一系列事做出来让他觉得自己像是回到小时候，某个无法抗拒饥饿而昧着良心吃点心的晚上。

明明没有其他人在！

“ 总之先清洁消毒，然后润滑 …… 唔，和枪支保养差不多嘛 ……”

好蠢 …… ！

脸颊猛地一烫，普隆普特低头起身摇摇晃晃地一头扎浴室。

毕竟最主要的是清洁自己。

今天晚上的水温也很合适，与体温分不出什么差别，叫他稍微放下了一些心理压力。只是镜子里的人身上干干净净没有任何暧昧的痕迹，这多少会让人难过。

他将水开到最大，冲洗的同时，手从背后摸索到了臀缝中隐秘的穴口，他试着稍微稍微翘起来些，免得一紧张夹住手指，之前，玩具和润滑剂也顺手带了过来。

清洗干净之后是上油，然后是组装和测试使用。

从来没有做过这种事的后穴自然只能依靠润滑剂探索，紧得连一根手指都困难重重。普隆普特便开始自觉自愿地幻想诺克提斯，他下意识用另一只手关掉了淋浴，把脸贴在瓷砖上轻声喘息。

他知道一些知识，比如应该触碰什么地方，不过具体在哪里应该每个人都不一样，这么分散了一会儿精神，他大胆地并起食指中指滑入充分开拓的内里，异物感没有最初那么强烈，也并不疼，手指就着非常有效的润滑液也开始发出轻微的水声。

是搅弄扩张得有些舒服了，有时手指也会无意压过敏感的处女地，使他双腿一阵发软，从牙缝里挤出零碎的呻吟来，连前面精神一般的性器也在若有若无的刺激下变得昂扬，顶端也开始溢出格外色气的黏腻体液。

等到第三根手指都能进入的时候，普隆普特感觉到了一丝饥饿，也是等着被填满的饥渴，充满燥热和迷茫。

物品架上躺着按摩棒，那尺寸并不是非常夸张的类型，很普通，但为了照顾到浅浅的敏感点，造型上带有一点点别致的弧度，打开后的温度也异常宜人，也许就是给怕寂寞的人准备的吧。

他握着手柄慢慢打开，在低噪震动的模式下触摸棒身，已经有了热度，涂抹一些润滑剂就能使用。和之前一样，他上膛似的干脆了许多，忍着会震动的微妙触感送入等待已久的后穴。

弧度优雅的按摩棒同时触碰到他的肠壁内部与会阴，从酥麻转变到激烈的快感也不过一眨眼，他只知道自己紧紧咬住了后槽牙，也用软肉挤压着震动强劲的玩具，身体融化般顺墙壁滑下来。旁边毛巾架上也有一块浴巾一起落下，正盖住他裸露的脊背，给赤身寻求抚慰的人带去些许温暖。

“ 诺克特 …… 哈啊，哈 ——” 他一时间忘记接下来该怎么做了，但好像也不重要，里面被填得正满，也许很快就会把他磨成一滩软泥。

骨节分明的手指抓了抓唯一能被抓住的毛巾摁在墙壁上，他慢慢跪立起来，把双腿也分开更多，另一只手轻轻拉动按摩棒。

他听不清喉咙里断续发颤的音节，一心一意在脑海里倾诉对诺克提斯的爱意，想象着与梦中少年在教室里的翻云覆雨，又或是他的结实怀抱。

都可以，诺克特是最好的 ……

“ 唔！ ” 怀着不知飘飞去哪里的思绪，他躲在浴巾底下梦到了欲望的喷发。

浴室里很快又响起混了压低喘息的水声，比起一开始要柔软些。

可能，还不赖。

* * *

去年生日伊丽斯送了他一盆小小的花 —— 路西斯之光，有着碧蓝的叶片，嵌了细小美丽的发光纹路，枝叶又嫩又小，孤零零地立在花盆里。

“ 谢谢，我可能会照顾不好它 …… 不过一定尽力！ ”

“ 没关系的！我把它买回来的时候，老板说随便倒点水就能活了，长得也很快，特别适合一个人在家又怕寂寞的人。 ”

被赠送礼物的普隆普特握着手里的烤肉叉，左右张望，最后顿了顿，指指自己， “ 伊丽斯在说的，是我？ ”

“ 也不完全是 —— 只是那时候感觉到，也许普隆普特你会很需要它。给它起名，唔，诺克提斯，也可以吧，我买回来之后发现自己超喜欢它，不过既然是给你庆祝生日，就忍痛割爱啦。 ” 伊丽斯把盆栽递过去，还露出一副十分肉痛的模样。

“ 伊丽斯 ——” 一边的古拉迪欧拉斯喊了妹妹一声，席间也因为那个名字出现了片刻寂静。

“ 有什么关系吗，哥哥 …… 这花本就是为了纪念诺克提斯培育的。 ”

所有人都记得他，连这朵花都是为诺克特而诞生的，就算没能再一起生活，作为陛下，王子，伙伴，爱慕之人存在的诺克特也以不同的形态承载回忆陪伴众人。

伊格尼斯看着笑容有些僵硬的普隆普特，不由得心里一紧，正要说些什么。

但收到礼物的人很快把小植物搂到面前，小心翼翼地抚摸叶片。

“ 嗯，谢谢你，伊丽斯，真的，所以就起名叫诺克特吧，很适合他。诺克特他一定明白大家的心意，就是我照顾起来肯定也没有伊格尼斯那么细心。 ”

对于他人的关心，普隆普特太明白了，同样的，他也会努力证明，自己已经恢复到最常态，和其他人一样。

那天起，为了避免忘记浇水松土这样的事，普隆普特都把花放在床头的小柜子上，每天早起就会碰碰 “ 诺克特 ” 的叶片向他问好。

这株幼苗很有活力，长势也十分喜人，一天一个样，普隆普特与他说话时还会上下摇晃，明明也没开窗通风，叶片却总很有主见地晃到他手边，似乎在认真附和。

他的生活也因此起了星点波澜，从低谷开始向上行走。

最近一阵 “ 诺克特 ” 似乎要开花了，准确地说，大概是极度思念诺克提斯到第一次自己安慰自己的第二天早晨，那天花盆里的枝叶都扑了过来，吓得普隆普特险些滚下床。

他发现花苞还小，打理时勉强能看出来些，之后一个月就开始疯长，甚至爬出花盆，普隆普特原本想给它修剪修剪，但每次拿剪子靠过去它就会拼命逃开，尽管也逃不出花盆，于是普隆普特也不准备太强硬，转而换了更大的花盆给它住。

这些事他也告诉新认识的游戏玩家 “N” 了，对方是最近出现在国王骑士里的新玩家，今年年初时忽然发来好友申请的陌生人。

最初他好奇为什么会有人为这个灰暗的世界存在和战斗。然后他认为他们一样，都在寻找一些东西，都是猜测，暂且不去多想。

“N” 他也并不活跃，傍晚才会上线和他打打招呼，应该也是工作族吧。

这个问题普隆普特架不住好奇心还是开口问了。

“N” 似乎想了好久，才慢悠悠告诉他自己也是偶然间发现游戏里还有自己之外的活人，所以想要来打招呼。

“ 差不多吧，因为以前总是和重要的人，一起玩。 ”

“ 我也是 ”

普隆普特自然知道这意味着什么，更多的是心中突然涌流的心心相惜之感，即便隔着屏幕没有人能分辨对方的存在，可他依旧是信任的。

这段时间 “ 诺克特 ” 长得慢了些，枝条也有所收敛，养分好像都送去花苞里，一天比一天鼓胀，半个巴掌大，沉甸甸垂了下来。

“ 那真是不得了，这个品种的话我也只是听说有培养出来，能照顾得那么好你也很厉害嘛。 ”

“N” 在另一头回了消息，随后发来一个联合作战邀请。

“ 确实很好养活，也有每天都浇水，照顾起来非常简单。 ”

普隆普特加入了队伍。

“ 哈，如果我养植物的话应该会搞得一团糟。我是真的不擅长，可能也不太细心。 ”

“ 果然像我这样会给植物起名字的人很奇怪吧 ”

“ 会吗？我的话大约会给它起朋友的名字吧，他叫 P”

“ 诶 ~ 这是什么名字啊，不过真有你的风格 ”

……

…………

待放的 “ 诺克特 ” 似乎有了动静，正缓缓舒展花瓣一个劲想露出活力来，眼看诺克提斯的生日也越来越近，大家都有要纪念的意思，纷纷筹备起来。

另一边，屏幕对面反而变得沉寂。

“N” 的上线时间飘忽不定起来，也有时玩着玩着就一整个不见了。当然，他会在下一次上线的时候好好道歉解释。

网络不稳定也不算大事。

诺克特要生日了，他该做点什么？

但他不知道。

以前给诺克特庆祝生日他也是最手忙脚乱的一个，直到交付礼物的那一刻，或是听诺克特说一声还不错，才能放下心。

在学校无需像在王宫中那样，他们一个个都是自由自在的雏鹰，能展开羽毛渐丰的双翼在辽阔的外界飞行。

又或者吃蛋糕的时候把奶油沾了满手，拍下鼻尖留着小丑鼻的照片，偷偷吃掉对方不喜欢的蔬菜，最后在欢笑中闹成一团。

普通自然，一切本该如此。

普隆普特摸摸后颈，仰躺在床上。

而现在礼物也没有能送出的地方，他要向谁献上祝福。

王子？陛下？诺克特 ……

又一次摸到了手机，上面有传来好友登陆的提醒，他爬起来靠着床背前去问好。

“ 晚上好， N 。 ”

“ 晚上好，让你久等了。 ”

“ 没事，明天是我朋友的生日，正在想怎么办好。 ”

“ 有什么可担心的，嗯，顺便代我祝他生日快乐。 ”

“ 哈哈 …… 我也不知道他会不会收到祝福，我已经和他分别好多年了。 ”

“ 还很想他吗？”

“ 他是我小学时候遇到的人，因为身份特殊，在学校里也非常受关注，照理来说和我这样普通的小孩子完全不可能有交集。 ”

没等对面回应，普隆普特又打出一串文字。

“ 他对我来说一直都很重要 …… 最重要的。虽然有些不自然，我觉得我是喜欢他的，喜欢给他拍各种各样的照片，和他坐在一起吃东西闲聊，为他而战，我可以拿出一切给他的。

他对我来说如此重要。可我已经碰不到他了 ……”

“ 你这些年也辛苦了。 ”

“ 可是， N ，你明白吗？那个时候要是告诉他，我们可以再一起战斗，一起找回光明的话，他会回头跟我们继续旅行吗？ ”

“ 也许会，也许不会，对那时的他来说，最重要的也是你，你们吧，不然也不会义无反顾地为了有你们的世界，献上自己的性命。但他一定也想留下，没有人会舍得。 ”

“N…… 三年来我无时无刻不在想他，也没有真正把心里的后悔消化掉，结果我还是不知道该怎么办。 ”

“ 没什么好担心的，因为陪伴一直是最好的祝福。 ”

还没有等到他回答对方就下线了，普隆普特看着又一次灰暗下来的 “N” 的头像，闭上眼睛开始发呆。

“N ？ ”

是网络不好吗？

手机暗下来之后，普隆普特侧脸看了床边的植株，它还没有开放，耷拉在花盆里，瞌睡般半张叶瓣。

和人很像，它喜欢在夜里趴下来，朝着普隆普特安静伏在重重的叶片上。躺在床上的角度能看到里面的透出的湖蓝色光点，静谧清澈如同星空夜灯，陪孤身一人的他共度梦境。

睡前普隆普特嗅到一丝香气，是伴着熟悉气息的花香。

* * *

第二日，诺克提斯的诞辰纪念十分盛大，也很顺利。

他们就着酒食将回忆相谈，感慨万分。普隆普特眺望起皇都景象，知道烟花与热闹笼罩着他，但这些依旧无法照亮他。

分别众人，他看了一眼手机。

“N” 自昨天下线后，过了快一天都没有再上线的消息。而出门时垂着脑袋的 “ 诺克特 ” ，等他回到后宿舍依旧懒散地趴在花盆里。

普隆普特过去给他浇了水，枝叶也不搭理他。

“ 诺克特 …… 你生病了吗？诺克特？ ”

他摸摸叶片，发觉纹路依旧呼吸般微弱地在发光，要说的话，也和贪睡的诺克提斯一模一样。

“ 植物也会贪睡一天吗？我记得白天晒了太阳 ……”

“N” 也好， “ 诺克特 ” 也好 …… 不知为何都在今天有些不同，简直和突然消失有些相似。

待洗漱后冷静一些，普隆普特又重新感受到幽淡的香气， “ 诺克特 ” 应该是没事了。

时间也已夜半，除了 “N” 那里完全没有消息，一切都还好。

惶惶不安地试着给对方发去消息，信件却是石沉大海，惶惶然等过后半夜依旧毫无回应。

普隆普特的不安又多一分，只是怎么也架不住身体疲乏精神劳累，慢慢耷拉下来，辗转到一半便睡去。

混沌的梦里还是漆黑雨夜，什么都没在，就他一人躺在台阶上仰望天空，世界一片虚无。

后来他听见有人轻轻喊他的名字，用有温度的手指抚摸脸颊，算不上真切，但非常近。

是谁 … ？！

他用尽全力睁开眼睛，凭着本能牢牢扣着对方的手腕翻过来压住床上的另一个人。他还有些虚浮，

“…… 是我， ” 另一个人在底下一怔，整理了一会儿思绪，缓缓答到， “ 诺克提斯。 ”

“ 诺克特 —— 唔，诺克特？ ”

猛起身还有些头晕，普隆普特以为自己听岔了了，手都抓得虚浮，但完全不敢松手，只是摇晃脑袋困扰地摸索起那个人的脸来。最初他还看不清，在路西斯之光的微弱亮光的帮助下才看到一点诺克提斯的笑意。

和上次的梦差不多 ……

既然是梦境的话还有什么必要犹豫呢？

“ 诺克特，诺克特！ ” 他的声响哽咽起来，整个人往诺克提斯身上压，除了手胡乱摸索着，两条腿也跟着夹住他的一条腿，等折腾乏力才把脑袋抵在诺克提斯胸口，没有意义的呜咽夹杂眼泪往对方衣服上可劲蹭。

“ 都三十多岁的人了，普隆普特 …… 算了，想哭就哭吧，我就在这里。 ”

金发的男人听到他的话，还被拍了脑袋，终于抬头与他对视，眼睛里还有些水珠垂下，又用手背一抹擦了干净，随后扑得像只狼犬，跨坐在他腰上，低头去要诺克提斯的亲吻。

一开始他们的牙齿磕碰得厉害，诺克提斯的技巧也是堪堪，他也努力地迎接了普隆普特，光是彼此舌尖的交锋就搅弄出不小的水声。

普隆普特的呼吸急促，总想要汲取更多诺克提斯的味道，也并没有注意到自己的身体总在对方腰胯蹭，私处甚至擅自支了起来。诺克提斯很快就习惯了，呼吸稳稳地接纳着普隆普特，甚至能做到引导他，慢慢把身体支配权交给自己。

“ 别着急，啊 …… 普隆普特，这是你的初吻吧 ……” 他轻轻拍了对方的背，捧着他的脸颊叫人起来跨坐自己腿上。

“ 因为是诺克特，所以给你也没关系 …… 就，如果上次梦见你的时候不算的话，的确是，初吻。 ” 提到这个，普隆普特一怔，忍着耳尖的热痛回答了他。

这自然让诺克提斯哭笑不得，他撩开气氛过于热烈而粘在额前的黑发，他记得普隆普特过往某一日的异样，也是那之后对方发生了一些变化。

他眼里的普隆普特有了隐约的色气，他还很难说明白，也可能是知晓对方的心意后，他的想法才悄悄活过来，敢大胆去贴近那片赤诚，他是同样的，最高兴之事便是自己将手伸过去就被牢牢握住作为回应。

普隆普特这些年应该被不少女性追求过，成熟风趣，也是夺回了家国和光明的王的战士，崇拜者也不会少吧。随意想想诺克提斯嘴里一就有了一两分醋味，可他没再见过镜头会再一次长长地停留在谁身上，普隆普特更喜欢看以前的照片了。

诺克提斯会在一瞬间想到许多，一边思考，手指一边不安分地撩拨在普隆普特内裤的皮筋上，撩开又收回去，啪地弹在腰上，普隆普特像受惊吓的动物，嗖一下又用力搂紧诺克提斯的脖子。

普隆普特体表升温不少，能摸出薄薄的汗来，呼吸也乱糟糟往诺克提斯脸上扑。

“ 诺克特，你是不是 ……”

“ 啊？ ” 诺克提斯从神游里回过味来，立刻正色答到， “ 做梦不能算，即便梦里是我，也不是真正的我哦，普隆普特。现在的我才是，所以看着我就可以了。 ”

“ 可 …… 反正也是做梦，我只能在梦里见你，我必看着你！这一次陪我做到最后吧，诺克特？ ”

“ 不是做梦，普隆普特， ” 诺克提斯最初那一刻就明白了普隆普特的意思，便紧紧回握住他的手，也并不想要含蓄委婉，又过去亲吻他， “ 不止是和你做，怎么也该做到你起不来。 ”

“ 不是，我也没有想 ……” 普隆普特一怔，急得嘴里含糊不清，偷摸扒拉诺克提斯外衣的手也骤停，但就停了小会儿，又理直气壮起来， “…… 我想！诺克特，不是为了荒度时间，就是为跟你在一起，只有你可以。 ”

“ 别在意太多，明明都是三十好几的大叔了。 ” 诺克提斯抓抓头发，爬起来泰然自若地脱去外套顺手披到普隆普特身上， “ 衬衣就给我留着吧，怪别扭的。 ”

“ 那，可，可以开始了？ ”

普隆普特扭头拉拉那件外套，羞耻心窜到了顶点，情欲同样被诺克提斯的温柔勾得翻涌不停，直伸手去解他裤腰带。

他的手指是冲着内裤下顶出了轮廓的性器去的，刚才坐起来就擦蹭到了他的臀部，烫人又暧昧地碰撞着肉体，工具和真正的诺克特比还是相差甚远。

“ 那还用说。 ”

在普隆普特和诺克提斯的内裤拉扯的时候，这个男人干脆地把人翻过来放在底下，露出昂扬的性器压住普隆普特的互相摩擦，普隆普特似乎颇为敏感，柔软的内裤布料和诺克提斯的进攻很快濡湿了内裤。

“ 我来吧，都让你做了我干什么。 ” 诺克提斯脱去普隆普特的内裤这么补充到，他一只手堪堪握住了两人的性器，就着那些透明黏腻的体液，并不熟练地上下抽动。

花哨好听的话也不会从他口里出来，最多喊一声名字，埋头就抚摸抓揉普隆普特结实精瘦的肉体。他会暗暗评价对比年轻时候的普隆普特，成熟会让男孩们变得更性感，反正他不会往自己身上用，就是合适普隆普特。

“ 嘛嘛，陛下该做的，就是，躺着 …… 啊 ——” 打趣的话还没说完，普隆普特就被诺克提斯用拇指腹狠狠擦过了顶端的小孔，整个人都激烈得往上弓起弧度，再摔回床里。

他早就被诺克提斯的大手笔折腾到腿肚子发软，现在更是喘得喉咙发干，性器作为脆弱处，在诺克提斯手里却有踏实的安全感。也不说同时爱抚两个人的性器，光是诺克提斯的胡茬轻蹭到肌肤，他就会忍不住快感的折磨用力去抓床单。

“ 还是叫我诺克特吧，下回要是再这么叫的话，我就要跑了。 ”

“ 那不可以，诺克特！ ”

诺克提斯一威慑，普隆普特就被吓得飞快伸手搂他，上气不接下气地拼命撬他的唇齿，明明带了拼命藏起的哭腔，眼泪也不受控地掉出眼角。却又活像被人抢食的狼，多出好几分狠劲。

他下面的反应更加激烈，选择主动往诺克提斯身上蹭弄，结果不多久就喘不过气来，眼冒金星地松开诺克提斯一点点，想要快点缓过来。

随后他被泪水浸润的双眸就被诺克提斯抹干了，两双透蓝的眼睛对上彼此，无论如何都按捺不住躁动。

“ 我不是有意，之后我也会想办法留下来，一定。 ”

“ 那我能做些什么，诺克特？ ”

“ 想做什么就做什么吧，不要犹豫。 ”

随后那些挣扎结束了，普隆普特私藏潜意识的矜持有了诺克提斯的保证被一口咬断。他立刻摸出枕头下的润滑，他对自己的开发虽不多，但日益成熟，像是最初的润滑都熟练不少。

诺克提斯看着普隆普特主动打开双腿露出隐秘处，指尖沾满晶莹黏液从眼前滑过去，放松地送进了一根手指。他的心脏也跟着砰砰地疯狂跃动，接下普隆普特手上剩下的润滑液，又补了许多，抹到两人的性器上，然后学普隆普特的样子，伸出二指去探索自己从未见闻的秘密。

“ 这样就可以了吗？ ”

“ 诺克特 —— 啊 …… 一下子太多了，我要去了 …… 诺克特，诺克特！ ”

这款润滑的冰感与热感交接得非常快，最初诺克提斯想要感叹冰凉一片，但不过几个呼吸，灼热感迎面而来，直冲脑门。

普隆普特的反应可想而知，他哑了嗓子在喊，后穴咬得十分用力，没一会儿性器也颤抖起来，交代出积攒多日的微凉白浊，大部分喷射在自己腰腹上，诺克提斯的身上也遭了殃。

诺克提斯这会儿正集中精神摸索普隆普特高潮时候微微抽缩的内壁，在这之后他的身体立刻放松了，一小会儿就用润滑搅弄得咕啾发响，敏感度也直线攀伸，只是被抚摸撑开肉壁，都没有碰到敏感处，那刚交待过一次的性器就又吐了一些余液，有了要再次抬头的迹象。

扩张得一久，底下的人就有些耐不住，两条腿去勾住诺克提斯，不停咕哝已经可以进来这样的话。

他饿得受不了了，咽不下甜点与茶水，需要诺克提斯做的正餐。诺克提斯则用三指确认过后，才去压住普隆普特的一条大腿，而性器自然地搭在他股间。

普隆普特知道自己终于要被诺克提斯上膛了，眼睛瞪得圆圆，怔怔望向结合中的位置，诺克提斯的性器滑入顶端后给了非常高热和明显的异物感，至少半天才反应过来这是能让他发怵的尺寸，在最后一刻又紧闭起眼睛努力吞咽对方。

性器在穴口探了探，确认过还算顺利后，正式侵占了整个内部。

之前诺克提斯也被润滑物教训了一番，急躁程度也并不输普隆普特，他藏了表情狠劲咬牙，埋头应着普隆普特的拥抱抓挠，他还没什么大动作，交合处已经流出液体滴答滴答顺尾椎落在床单上。

普隆普特先压不住渴求，贪图诺克提斯的温柔，想要他的吻，手指摸在哪里都轻飘飘的，内里又被诺克提斯照顾了一遍，整个人看起来都有些迷瞪。诺克提斯注重给予对方的刺激，他对情趣也不太在行，被普隆普特依赖的时候也自然地依靠着他。

不知不觉中诺克提斯挺腰的动作幅度变大了，做出邀至绝顶的冲撞。他的表现直白单纯，将情绪揉成自己的全部无法停止地诉说爱意，这时一边做着一边伸手从他的胳膊肘慢慢摸到普隆普特手腕上扣紧，摆出事后会被伊格尼斯狠狠教训也不怕的架势，用唇齿在他身上留下越来越多的痕迹，甚至一度啃咬吮吸擅自发硬了的乳首，咬到不一会就把左右两处都折磨得红肿，沾着水渍泛起极为色气的亮光，叫人无法转移注意。

一旦放松下来听诺克提斯的，普隆普特就失去了对自己的控制，对方的力量脱缰野马一般染上他的身体和灵魂，伴随血液流动凝实希望，也成了相性极佳的结合。

诺克提斯来劲之后普隆普特也跟着扭腰迎合，最初也不敢太用力，到此刻也因满足的兴味胡乱抓挠了一番，疼得诺克提斯一口咬在他颈侧，原本他真的不想在那么明显的位置留印记的 ……

欲求涨足便溢出喉咙，普隆普特喊叫的力气早就没了，眼泪倒是完全止不住，喘得又轻又急，每次被碾过敏感处就会痉挛一阵，眼睛直往上翻，好半天才缓过来断续地小声问： “ 诺克特 …… 哈 …… 可以给我吗？ ”

“ 没关系吗？ ”

“ 有什么不好的 …… 反正我这里，也没有安全套 …… 啊 ——” 说着说着他的声音小了，但立刻就被诺克提斯的动作抵得转出了拔高音的呻吟，捂着嘴赶紧求饶 “ 不要，诺克特，隔壁还有人 ……”

“ 那不一定，还是明天让伊格尼斯帮忙请假吧， ” 诺克提斯露出有点儿蔫坏的笑，正插入了深处，抱着他再次抚摸起性器。

普隆普特实在挡不住这样温柔又强势的进攻，迷糊地点了头，嘴里只剩下反复念着的 “ 诺克特 ” ，掰开了揉碎怎么都都不够，连交代出去是什么时候都不知道，等回过神，冷不丁就感到里面被一些微凉的液体填满，再一抬头就对上了诺克提斯的眼睛，坦率无辜地招呼他。

他现在才开始怀疑自己是不是没在做梦，但诺克提斯立刻就拉着他开始第二轮，连个深思的机会都没有。

他也不再与自己提其他事，像是，挣扎醒来会让幻梦化作流水之类。

一觉睡到不知几点的时候，普隆普特浑身酸痛地爬起来，不过没有特别黏腻的感觉，随后他在床上翻滚一下，摸到了另一具肉体。

诺克提斯这时候也醒着，见他转醒便过来勾了胳膊要先抱住，普隆普特下意识去拉他的手，好半晌才跟受了雷击一般，拍拍自己的脸颊自言自语。够诺克提斯听清只有反复的几个词。

怎么回事？我醒了？

他顿时有些想笑，悠然自得地跟普隆普特招呼起来。

“ 早安。 ”

“ 早，安？ ”

普隆普特的胳膊先是在半空里停滞，随后倒下去一个劲往他怀里撞。

“ 你是真醒了，普隆普特，没在做梦。我是看着你睡过去到醒过来的， ” 他的手掌拍在对方背上，老神在在地仰躺下来松快松快僵了一晚上给人当枕头的胳膊，等恢复知觉了才接着说下去， “ 说不清是什么时候了，我睁开眼睛发现自己不在任何地方，却可以去任何地方。所以等我想起来自己是谁的时候，选择到你的身边来看着，可我就像幽灵，想跟你打招呼你也看不到听不见。 ”

“ 诶，以前 ……” 普隆普特愿意相信前半段话的真实性，也意味着他消化不动的事也更多了，一时间觉得牙疼极，就像晚上想念诺克特做的那些事，他也应该都 …… 普隆普特顿时脑袋一片空白，树袋熊一样挂在诺克提斯身上安静得不行。

“ 那别的呢？其实我有时候会想，手机另一头的是不是你。 ”

诺克提斯听完这话，给了他一个不置可否的微笑： “ 这大概就是魔法吧，但追究根源的东西我不明白。 ”

普隆普特点点头，扭头想去寻找手机，这才注意到床头的路西斯之光经过昨晚已经彻开，堪比蓝水晶的花蕊晶莹剔透，颇有精神地面朝着他们两个。

一旁同样留意到开花的诺克提斯靠过来些，把脑袋搁在普隆普特肩头，手越过他的朝花勾勾手指，那头的细叶片立刻跟过来爬到普隆普特的无名指上，它灵活地打个卷扣起住固定在上面，和其他部分断开又缩回去趴下。

“ 你过生日的时候，我也送不了礼物，只能先送你这个， ” 他用指腹摩挲了那叶片，十分自然地与普隆普特十指相扣， “ 如果以后有机会 ……”

“ 我的愿望倒是不重要，更何况都实现了，诺克特。 ” 普隆普特不藏一点开心，对他而言这枚 “ 戒指 ” 弥足珍贵，自己又何其有幸能等到诺克提斯最为正式的道白的一天，注视诺克提斯的视线灼灼生辉。

诺克提斯想他还是与十年前的纯粹一般无二，双手环起普隆普特的腰，把人揽过来胡乱亲上一通。他也是坚持到现在才敢露出困倦的神色，缓慢地被困意拉回被窝里睡过去。

普隆普特也困得紧，追着一起躺回去，诺克提斯没力气睁开眼睛，但摸索过去拍了拍他的背。

* * *

等再次醒来，已是伊格尼斯的敲门声做闹钟才把他叫醒。这时太阳都晒到了胳膊上，他身边也摸不到另一个人了，但那件黑色外套还带着他的余温。

花在日光沐浴中显得活力十足，替他把往脸上的阳光都挡了下来，普隆普特爬起来看了看花，用戴着戒指的手轻抚叶片。

“ 早安，诺克特。 ”


End file.
